


As easy as a phone call

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà ce que ça donne lorsque l'on est incapable de résister à un pari...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As easy as a phone call

** **

 

 

 

 

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST  
Titre: As easy as a phone call  
Personnage(s): Bella/Jasper  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

  
  
\- T'es prête Bella ?  
  
\- Je fais un tour à la salle de bain et ce sera bon. On va où déjà ?  
  
J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre qui donne dans la salle de bain. Je peux voir mon reflet dans le miroir et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Rosalie s'est surpassée pour la coiffure, laissant mes cheveux tomber en boucles parfaitement définies sur mes reins et le maquillage léger mais efficace qui souligne idéalement mes yeux. La robe que je me suis offerte la semaine dernière est juste parfaite sur moi. Elle fait l'effet d'une seconde peau.  
  
\- On va dans un nouveau resto qui a ouvert le mois dernier. Le concept est assez surprenant tu verras, j'ai hâte d'y être ! me dit Rosalie à travers la porte.  
  
\- Et les garçons, ils font quoi ?  
  
\- Aucune idée, Emmett n'a pas voulu me le dire. Soit disant que ça lui gâcherait la soirée… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le cuisiner ce soir pour savoir…  
  
\- Je m'en serais doutée ! Tu penses qu'ils vont faire dans le cliché bar à strip-tease et salopes se tortillant vulgairement en dessous ? Lui demande-je en sortant de la salle de bain.  
  
\- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui en tout cas. Je lui ai dit que je le planterai devant l'autel s'il foutait les pieds dans un truc du genre.  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- Quoi ? me demande-t-elle. Tu n'as pas dit la même chose à ton mec ?  
  
\- Etant donné qu'on est déjà marié non !  
  
Je fais une pause, ménageant un peu de suspense avant de reprendre :  
  
\- Je lui ai seulement signifié qu'il aurait des nouvelles de mon avocat pour le divorce.  
  
Je hausse les épaules. C'est logique non ? Rosalie part dans un fou rire.  
  
\- Allez ! Allons-y !  
  
Elle m'entraîne vers la porte d'entrée de notre appartement.  
  
\- Il me tarde de fêter cette dernière soirée en tant que célibataire ! S'exclame-t-elle.  
  
On s'avance dans le couloir et j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.  
  
\- Pour quelle heure est la réservation ? Lui demande-je tout en regardant ma montre.  
  
\- 21 heures. Alice et Jessica finissaient à 20 heures.  
  
Je grimace et lui lance un regard noir.  
  
\- Quoi ? fait-elle innocente. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ne pas inviter ma propre cousine à mon enterrement de vie jeune fille !  
  
Je me renfrogne. Le « tilt » de l'ascenseur lui sauve la mise, je m'engouffre dedans, elle à ma suite.  
  
\- Allez Bella ! Fais pas l'enfant ! C'est juste pour une soirée… _MA_ soirée ?  
  
Evidemment si elle me prend par les sentiments…  
  
\- Ok… je souffle. Je te promets de ne pas être désagréable avec elle. Mais pour ton information, je ne vais pas être agréable non plus. C'est bien parce qu'elle est de ta famille…  
  
\- Par alliance Bella. De ma famille par alliance. Crois-moi elle me fait assez honte comme ça, pas besoin de lui coller un lien de sang non plus !  
  
\- Tu m'étonnes !  
  
Je roule des yeux. Jessica ou madame-je-fais-tout-pour-te-piquer-ton-mec a déclenché la guerre lorsqu'elle s'est permise de draguer mon mari sous mes yeux alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'on s'était dit oui… Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux de la tête pour les empailler et m'en servir de boules antistress !  
  
\- TAAAXIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle Rosalie, me rendant sourde de l'oreille droite dans le processus.  
  
J'ai envie de lui répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant mais des bruits de freinage express m'en empêchent. Comment fait-elle ça ? Comment parvient-elle à créer limite un accident de la route rien qu'en levant son bras ? Je secoue la tête, la réponse est simple, il s'agit de Rosalie Hale. La parfaite et magnifique Rosalie Hale.  
  
Je soupire tout en rentrant dans le taxi.  
  
\- Au 266 Smith avenue, lui demande-t-elle. Et surtout évitez de freiner trop brutalement, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à nous coiffer !  
  
Je crois que le chauffeur bégaye un « oui madame » à peine audible. Dans toute sa classe, Rose secoue la main d'agacement et lui répond :  
  
\- Peu importe !  
  
\- Comment as-tu trouvé ce resto ? Tente-je de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne s'emporte plus sur le pauvre chauffeur.  
  
\- J'ai fait un article dessus le mois dernier pour son ouverture.  
  
Merde !  
  
5 secondes avant impact…  
  
4…  
  
3…  
  
2…  
  
1…  
  
\- TU N'AS PAS LU MON ARTICLE ? ? ? ?  
  
Impact…  
  
\- Je suis désolée Rose, j'ai acheté le magasine mais Alice est venue manger à la maison avec son nouveau mec et elle me l'a piqué…  
  
Piètres excuses mais c'est la vérité…  
  
\- Et il est comment ?  
  
\- Je viens de te dire que je ne l'avais pas lu !  
  
\- Non, pas ça, je m'en fous. Je te parle du nouveau mec d'Alice.  
  
\- Oh… grand, blond, athlétique, yeux bleus, calme, prévenant et galant. Conversation intéressante pour une fois.  
  
Je me rappelle d'un Laurent qui avait la conversation d'un mollusque décérébré en pleine sieste...  
  
\- Ca ne va pas durer longtemps alors !  
  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
\- Ben t'as dit qu'il était calme alors avec Alice…  
  
C'est sûr que cette dernière était plus increvable que le lapin Duracell en personne. On se connaissait toutes les trois depuis notre entrée en fac voilà bientôt cinq ans et on avait, avec Rose, cherché maintes et maintes fois son bouton "arrêt forcé sans possibilités de rallumer" mais sans succès jusqu'à présent…  
  
\- Peut-être que ça va la calmer un peu ! Dis-je.  
  
\- Mouais… fait-elle peu convaincu.  
  
\- Nous y sommes mesdemoiselles ! s'exclame le chauffeur fier de lui comme s'il venait d'inventer l'eau tiède.  
  
\- C'est MESDAMES ! hurle Rose pour lui rabattre le caquet.  
  
Il baisse la tête honteux. Rose lui balance les billets sur le siège passager et nous sortons sans demander notre reste.  
  
\- T'exagère Rose, il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre et maintenant il est à la limite de se pisser dessus en appelant sa mère !  
  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
  
\- Arrête Belly, il n'a pas arrêté de nous zieuter dans son rétro en bavant. Et à l'heure actuelle, il est allé se garer au coin de la rue pour se branler… Après peut-être qu'il appellera sa mère !  
  
\- Mouais… doute-je.  
  
\- Ce que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Soupire-t-elle. Allez viens, je veux être la première pour m'asseoir face à la porte.  
  
Je piaffe toute seule. S'il y a bien une chose que Rose déteste au plus haut point c'est de tourner le dos à une salle de restaurant. C'est ridicule et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle me jette un regard glacial très significatif de son état d'esprit et qui me passe instantanément l'envie de me moquer d'elle.  
  
A la place, j'observe la devanture du restaurant qu'elle a choisi pour fêter sa dernière soirée de débauche avant de se faire passer la corde au cou. Pas que ce soit la dernière de sa vie, connaissant Rosalie et son penchant non avoué pour la vodka caramel et Emmett et son penchant avoué ET assumé pour les fêtes en tout genre du moment que la bière coule à flots… il faut avouer que ces deux là se sont bien trouvés pour ça !  
  
Le restaurant qui va être témoin de Rosalie en mode « je-suis-beurrée-et-alors ? » s'appelle « As easy as a phone call ».  
  
Intéressant… et curieux pour un resto…  
  
\- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Sautille-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Lorsque nous entrons, la salle se fait silencieuse. Encore l'effet Rosalie Hale ! Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas levé le bras !  
  
Je secoue la tête, totalement exaspérée par le fait qu'elle fasse toujours tourner les têtes sans le vouloir…  
  
\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, nous salue l'hôtesse d'accueil. Puis-je avoir votre réservation ?  
  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai réservé une table pour dix au nom de Hale.  
  
\- Bien ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.  
  
Elle tourne les talons et nous conduit vers le fond de la salle. D'instinct, Rose se positionne contre le mur qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. Je me place à sa droite bien que j'ai l'embarras du choix étant donné que nous sommes les premières arrivées.  
  
\- Connaissez-vous le concept Mesdemoiselles ? nous demande l'hôtesse d'accueil.  
  
\- Moi oui ! S'excite Rose. Elle non !  
  
J'ai comme la sensation d'être dénoncée pour quelque chose d'illégal...  
  
\- Alors je vais vous expliquer. Chaque personne de cette salle possède un téléphone devant son assiette. Vous pouvez appeler n'importe qui en utilisant le numéro inscrit sur la pancarte reliée au téléphone. Par exemple, pour vous joindre, les gens doivent composer le 12, dit-elle tout en me désignant. Les appels sont bien évidemment anonymes, seule la personne qui compose le numéro sait qui est la personne qu'elle appelle. Avez-vous des questions ?  
  
Rose secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je fais pareil, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler qui que ce soit.  
  
\- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant vos amis ?  
  
\- Vodka caramel ! s'exclame Rosalie.  
  
L'hôtesse sursaute de surprise et me regarde.  
  
\- Un martini blanc sans glace pour moi s'il vous plait.  
  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? me demande mon amie lorsque la serveuse s'éloigne.  
  
\- C'est vrai que c'est original…  
  
\- Allez Belly ! Arrête un peu de faire ta coincée !  
  
\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas coincée ! Juste heureuse en mariage, c'est différent !  
  
\- Ouais ouais…  
  
Elle balaye sa réplique d'un revers de main avant de poursuivre :  
  
\- Tu es coincée et tu le sais !  
  
\- N'importe quoi ! M'énerve-je.  
  
\- Alors prouve-le !  
  
Un sourire mi-satisfait mi-sadique apparait sur son visage. Je n'aime pas ça… mais alors pas du tout…  
  
\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Rose ? Que j'appelle le premier gars que je trouve potable et que je l'allume au téléphone ? M'emporte-je.  
  
A peine mes phrases sont sorties de ma bouche que je les regrette. Merde ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire je crois ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lui donne des idées de merde ?  
  
\- T'es pas cap de faire ça ! Se moque-t-elle. T'es bien trop prude pour avoir une sexe-conversation-téléphonique avec un inconnu ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en as même jamais eu avec un de tes mecs !  
  
Maintenant elle rit. Bon ok… ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature. Pas que je sois prude, mon mari peut en témoigner, je suis plutôt genre tigresse mais dans l'intimité… en public c'est différent… Mais mon problème c'est que je ne résiste pas aux cap/pas cap. Je suis bien trop orgueilleuse pour ne pas relever les défis lancés, même les plus débiles…  
  
Je me souviens d'une fois où Alice m'a provoquée en disant que je n'étais pas cap de sortir habillée en nuisette. J'ai relevé le pari, je suis sortie sur le campus en déshabillé de soie… C'est ce soir-là que j'ai rencontré celui qui est devenu mon mari par la suite. Je souris en me rappelant que c'est lui qui avait terminé torse nu sur le campus parce qu'il tenait absolument à me recouvrir avec sa chemise.  
  
Face à ce souvenir, le défi de Rose n'a rien d'extravagant… Faire l'amour au téléphone avec un inconnu… Pourquoi pas ?  
  
\- Ok Rose ! Le premier qui m'appelle va repartir avec une érection du tonnerre !  
  
J'entends une série de rire autour de moi. Merde ! J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'ai même pas fait attention que notre table s'était remplie.  
  
Alice et Rose qui me connaissent bien sont à la limite de pleurer de rire. Jessica, quant à elle, me regarde avec pitié. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle au juste ? Sale peste ! En ce qui concerne les autres, je ne les connais pas, elles doivent être des collègues de travail de Rose. Elles me regardent incrédules. J'hausse les épaules, en réalité je m'en fous complètement ! Elles peuvent bien penser ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est pas comme si je les fréquentais régulièrement.  
  
La serveuse nous amène nos verres. Le mien part cul sec au fond de mon estomac. D'un geste, je lui intime de me mettre la même chose.  
  
Je fusille tout de même la bimbo histoire de lui montrer c'est qui la patronne, elle se renfrogne et baisse la tête dans son assiette. Rose me donne un coup de pied sous la table.  
  
\- Quoi ? demande-je acerbe.  
  
\- Tu as promis Belly !  
  
Son regard est menaçant tandis que son ton est suppliant.  
  
\- Je vais faire un effort mais qu'elle évite de me chercher !  
  
\- Peu importe !  
  
De nouveau elle secoue sa main dédaigneusement devant moi. Je l'imite en disant :  
  
\- Ne me « peu importe » pas tu veux ! Je ne suis pas un chauffeur de taxi en mal de sexe alors arrête ça !  
  
\- Désolée Belly, c'est plus fort que moi quand tu te comportes comme une gamine !  
  
\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Me défends-je avant de réaliser ce que je dis.  
  
\- « c'est elle qui a commencé » ? Me caricature-t-elle. Sérieusement Bella ? Ose me dire maintenant que tu te comportes comme une adulte responsable !  
  
Je prends la mouche même si je sais qu'elle a raison. C'est sa soirée, je dois pouvoir faire un effort avec le mouton noir de sa famille. Le second verre arrive en même temps que l'entrée. Je le bois et en commande un autre sous le regard sévère de ma meilleure amie.  
  
\- Peu importe ! Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres tout en envoyant ma main exagérément dans les airs comme elle le fait.  
  
Elle se met à pouffer. L'ambiance se détend et j'avoue que je respire mieux. Les conversations s'animent autour de la table. Alice et une certaine Tanya, si j'ai bien compris, sont en plein débat pour savoir qui de tartempion ou trucmuche est le meilleur créateur de mode de demain ou d'après demain. J'avoue que le débat me passe au-dessus de la tête. Sincèrement, je ne connais rien à la mode et je m'en porte plutôt bien. J'entame mon entrée sous les babillages intempestifs des reines de la mode.  
  
\- Et toi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
  
\- Sincèrement Alice ? Elle acquiesce. Je m'en fous un peu…  
  
Un concert de « oh » choqués me parvient. Rose est littéralement morte de rire. Jessica lève les yeux au ciel et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. A la place, j'attaque mon entrée. C'est un pur délice !  
  
Une sonnerie de téléphone me fait lever la tête. Toute la tablée a les yeux rivés sur moi.  
  
\- Quoi ?  
  
\- C'est ton téléphone, me dit une certaine Lauren-copie-conforme-de-Jessica-en-brune.  
  
Je baisse les yeux sur mon téléphone. Effectivement, il clignote tout en sonnant. Merde !  
  
\- N'oublis pas ton pari ! Applaudit Rosalie.  
  
Je grogne et décroche.  
  
\- Allo ?  
  
\- Bonsoir belle demoiselle ! me dit une voix terriblement sexy.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils et cherche dans la salle qui peut bien m'appeler. Malheureusement pour moi, les trois quart des hommes dans la salle sont au téléphone. C'est bien ma veine !  
  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur.  
  
Mon ton est neutre. Rose et Alice se marrent. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi… Le « monsieur » doit être de trop pour allumer un gars… Je soupire.  
  
\- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?  
  
Je respire calmement et prends une voix que je veux la plus sensuelle possible :  
  
\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?  
  
Il rit et quelque part je suis soulagée d'y parvenir.  
  
\- D'accord. Quel est ton nom ?  
  
\- Bella et toi ?  
  
\- Jasper.  
  
Je souris tandis qu'il reprend :  
  
\- Et que fais-tu dans ce restaurant ?  
  
\- Oh ! Enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et toi ?  
  
\- Enterrement de vie de jeune gars ! C'est toi la future mariée ?  
  
\- Non, ma meilleure amie ! Et toi ?  
  
\- Non plus, je ne suis que le témoin du marié.  
  
\- Tant mieux ! Alors, à quoi tu ressembles ?  
  
Je l'entends s'étouffer à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
  
\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi!  
  
\- Non... Alors?  
  
Je scanne la pièce en attendant qu'il se décrive, peut-être que je pourrai le reconnaitre. En levant les yeux, je peux voir que toutes les filles de la tablée sont suspendues à mes lèvres. J'hausse les épaules et écoute attentivement la suite :  
  
\- Je suis grand, genre 1m85, blond avec les yeux bleus.  
  
\- Mmmhummm… dis-je en fermant les yeux.  
  
Merde ! Le gémissement m'a échappé. La respiration de mon interlocuteur se saccade et je souris.  
  
\- Ca veut dire que je suis ton genre ?  
  
Mon sourire s'agrandit.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands blonds…  
  
\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites brunes, souffle-t-il.  
  
D'un coup j'ouvre les yeux. Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il savait qui il appelait !  
  
\- Je suis trop loin pour les voir alors j'aimerai savoir la couleur de tes yeux.  
  
Je réfléchis un instant. Le marron n'a rien d'érotique… qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je mens ? Je dis la vérité ?  
  
Je regarde Rose et Alice complètement en panique. Je mets la main sur le combiné et leur demande :  
  
\- Il veut savoir la couleur de mes yeux. Je fais quoi ?  
  
\- Mens ! Dit Alice.  
  
\- Dis la vérité ! Dis Rose.  
  
Elles ont parlé en même temps. Je roule des yeux. Elles n'ont jamais été d'accord sur rien, pourquoi le seraient-elles aujourd'hui ? J'avale une rasade de mon martini dont les effets commencent à se faire sentir. Rose lève la main afin de m'en commander un autre. Je la remercierai plus tard.  
  
\- Chocolat, réponds-je.  
  
C'est mieux que marron non ?  
  
\- Mmmhummm… une gourmandise à toi toute seule, murmure-t-il.  
  
Son gémissement m'envoi des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre. Sa voix est rauque, j'ai la sensation qu'il est tout près de moi. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je perds totalement pied. Je ferme les yeux et me cale contre le dossier de la chaise. Je me laisse transporter par sa voix doucereuse.  
  
\- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux gourmandises ?  
  
J'oublis le reste du restaurant. Ma voix se fait tremblante tandis que je lui réponds :  
  
\- Non…  
  
\- Veux-tu le savoir ?  
  
Je soupire.  
  
\- Oui !  
  
\- Bien… Alors écoute attentivement. Tout d'abord je viendrai respirer ton parfum au creux de ton cou, juste sous ton oreille. Ensuite, je m'emparerai de ton lobe pour le suçoter lentement, très lentement.  
  
Je frissonne. Il détache chacun de ses mots, les débitant avec tant de sensualité que je m'embrase.  
  
\- Tu me sens n'est-ce pas ?  
  
J'acquiesce tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement me parvient. C'est animal mais terriblement excitant. Ma respiration s'accélère. Le temps est comme suspendu dans l'attente de ses paroles.  
  
\- Ensuite, mes lèvres feront leur chemin jusqu'aux tiennes où je viendrai libérer ta lèvre inférieure de tes dents.  
  
Je lâche ma lèvre tout en soupirant d'aise. Je garde les yeux fermés, m'imaginant cet inconnu m'infliger ce qu'il me dit.  
  
\- A ce moment là, je t'embrasserai à en perdre haleine. Nos lèvres se mouvront à l'unisson. Nos langues se livreront une bataille sensuelle acharnée. Tu te cambreras de désir.  
  
C'est ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
\- C'est bien ma belle, continue ! me dit-il d'un ton saccadé. Ensuite, je te laisserai respirer et m'attaquerai de nouveau à ton cou. Je l'embrasserai, le mordillerai et le sucerai jusqu'à ce que tu me demande grâce.  
  
\- Mmmhummm…  
  
\- Quoi Bella ? Que veux-tu ?  
  
Ma respiration est erratique. Ce que je veux ? Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée !  
  
\- Dis-moi ! ordonne-t-il.  
  
Je sursaute.  
  
\- Toi…  
  
Ma bouche est sèche et cassée, j'ai à peine chuchoté.  
  
\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, mes mains entreront dans la course. Toujours très lentement, pour te faire languir, je remonterai de ta hanche jusqu'à ton cou en passant par tes seins fermes et ronds.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la main qui ne tient pas le téléphone remonte par le même chemin qu'il me décrit.  
  
\- Continue ma belle, ne t'arrête pas. Je viendrai sur ta nuque et je te pousserai à nouveau vers ma bouche pour te dévorer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es délicieuse Bella. Il me tarde de te goûter… de partout !  
  
\- Aannnhhhhhh !  
  
Merde ! C'était quoi ça ? Un gémissement ? Un jappement ? Oh et puis merde, on s'en fout !  
  
\- Tu aimes ça on dirait ! Mmmhummm ! Tu es si parfaite. Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu mouilles ?  
  
Bonne question ! Est-ce le cas ? Je remue un peu sur ma chaise. Oh bordel ! C'est l'inondation à ce niveau là !  
  
\- J'ai dépassé ce stade je crois !  
  
Il rit tandis qu'un râle de manque sort de ma gorge.  
  
\- Alors puisque tu es prête, lentement, je déplacerai mon autre main vers le bas de ta robe. Je caresserai, toujours très lentement, l'intérieur de tes cuisses. A l'aide de mes doigts, je récolterai un peu de la cyprine qui s'écoule librement de toi et je la porterai jusqu'à mes lèvres… Mmmhummm…  
  
\- Mmmhummm !  
  
\- Tu es délicieuse de partout Bella.  
  
Je remue de nouveau sur ma chaise à la recherche d'une friction quelconque pouvant apaiser le désir qui s'empare de moi. Malgré moi, je peux sentir les parois de mon vagin se contracter d'anticipation. Putain comment fait-il ça !  
  
\- Sans que tu ne t'y attendes, je viendrai te pomper durement avec un doigt !  
  
Je me cambre et gémis. J'ai l'impression de le sentir en moi, c'est délicieux !  
  
\- Tes hanches viendront chercher un contact plus prononcé avec ma main et je te mettrai un second doigt tandis que mon pouce viendra caresser ton clitoris gonflé d'excitation.  
  
Ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Je fais des va-et-vient sur ma chaise. Mon orgasme est proche, je le sens.  
  
\- Je courberai mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi afin de toucher ton point névralgique. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je remue de la tête. Bien sûr que je le sens. Je me remue toujours seule sur ma chaise, mon clitoris se délecte de la friction occasionnée.  
  
\- Mais j'arrêterai avant que tu jouisses.  
  
Je grogne de mécontentement tout en arrêtant de me mouvoir.  
  
\- Je veux que tu jouisses avec ma bouche ma belle. Es-tu prête pour ça ?  
  
\- OUI !  
  
Le cri est sorti tout seul. Il grogne à nouveau.  
  
\- Alors allons-y… Je te déferai de ta robe, elle sera superflue à ce moment-là. Ma bouche descendra d'elle-même, comme mue de sa propre volonté. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te boire Bella.  
  
\- Plus…  
  
\- Je prendrai un de tes seins en bouche et je mordrai violemment ton téton avant d'entortiller ma langue dessus pour apaiser la douleur. Ma main s'occupera de l'autre, le malaxant et le pinçant. Ton corps se tendra vers moi. Tu me veux, autant que je te veux. Dis-moi combien tu me veux Bella?  
  
Je me cambre, recommençant ma friction. Mon vagin palpite.  
  
\- Ma tête est entre tes jambes Bella. Dis-moi combien tu me veux!  
  
\- Je te veux! J'hurle pratiquement mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.  
  
Je coupe ma respiration.  
  
\- Je te regarde un instant. Ton regard est chargé de désir. Regarde-moi ma belle.  
  
J'obéis. J'entrouvre mes yeux et mon regard se porte sur un canon de beauté. Je sais que c'est lui. Son regard est noir de désir et il me fixe intensément. Je me lèche les lèvres d'appréhension et lui arrache un gémissement.  
  
\- Bien! Tu vois à quel point je te veux Bella?  
  
\- hanhan... Mmmhummm  
  
Je ne suis plus que soupirs et gémissements.  
  
\- Dans ce cas, je foncerai sans plus attendre sur ta chatte dégoulinante de plaisir. Bon dieu que tu es délicieuse Bella, la plus merveilleuse des sucreries… je te laperai, je te mordillerai, je te lècherai. Est-ce que tu sens tout ce que je te fais Bella ?  
  
Les yeux mi-clos, je l'observe toujours. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et cette vision m'arrache une nouvelle contraction de mon vagin. Je suis perdue, il n'y a aucun moyen que je retienne mon orgasme plus longtemps.  
  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Exalte-je. Je vais… je vais… Mmmhummm  
  
Je continue à me mouvoir sur ma chaise, je sens que ma délivrance est proche.  
  
\- Tu vas jouir c'est ça ?  
  
J'acquiesce en soufflant.  
  
\- Alors vas-y ma Bella, jouis pour moi ! MAINTENANT !  
  
Mes parois se contractent violemment tandis que la friction que j'impose à mon clitoris gonflé commence à me faire souffrir. Ma tête part en arrière malgré moi. Je gémis et soupire tout en criant :  
  
\- OUUUUIIIIII !  
  
Un orgasme d'une rare puissance me submerge. Je m'écroule sur la table à bout de souffle. Je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Il est toujours au bout du fil, je l'entends à sa respiration saccadée. J'essaie de me remettre mais c'est dur, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets à récupérer.  
  
Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, mon premier réflexe est de raccrocher le téléphone sous son regard incrédule. La réalité se rappelle à moi. Merde ! Est-ce que je viens réellement de jouir dans un restaurant bondé ?  
  
La tête des filles à notre table me fait dire que oui… Elles sont bouche bée et leurs yeux sont écarquillés de surprise. Je tente un léger sourire histoire de m'excuser du spectacle, je suis toujours essoufflée.  
  
\- Tu baves Jessica !  
  
Ma voix est rendue rauque de plaisir mais je m'en moque, je viens de vivre une expérience hors du commun. Elle s'essuie d'un revers de la main. Je lève la tête afin de chercher son regard à nouveau mais il n'est plus là. Par contre, toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur moi ! Merde ! On repassera pour la discrétion visiblement. Le silence m'oppresse un peu, j'ai toujours eu un problème lorsque l'attention est dirigée sur moi et aujourd'hui je crois que c'est pire que tout vu le spectacle que je viens de leur offrir. J'attrape mon verre et le bois d'une traite histoire de reprendre contenance même si j'ai juste envie de mourir sur place foudroyée par la honte.  
  
\- Waouh ! s'exclame Alice. C'était… c'était…  
  
Je suis d'accord avec elle, il n'y a pas de mots justes pour décrire ce que c'était !  
  
\- Hyper sexe ! Souffle Tanya ou Kate ou Irina, je ne sais plus.  
  
Je souris plus franchement maintenant et je me tourne vers Rose.  
  
\- Pari réussit ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas si coincée que ça finalement.  
  
Je fais la maline mais en réalité, j'ai envie de me barrer d'ici sans me retourner. Les gens m'observent toujours et je déteste cette sensation.  
  
\- Non non Belly ! Elle secoue la tête. Tu as dit que tu ferais l'amour avec le premier inconnu qui appelle hors, dans ce cas précis, c'est lui qui t'a fait l'amour !  
  
Elle semble fière d'elle mais elle a omis un détail de taille.  
  
\- Non Rose, j'ai dit que le premier qui m'appellerait repartirait avec une érection du tonnerre et crois-moi, à l'heure actuelle c'est bien trop peu pour décrire la vigueur de son engin !  
  
Elle capitule, je le vois dans son regard. Toute la tablée se met à rire. Visiblement l'ambiance se détend et j'en suis soulagée. Le reste de la salle vaque de nouveau à ses occupations d'avant mon orgasme.  
  
La soirée se poursuit ainsi, sans autre incident majeur. On plaisante entre nous et je me prends même à apprécier la présence de Jessica. Enfin, apprécier est un bien grand mot, autant dire tolérer c'est déjà plus sensé.  
  
Rosalie étant totalement ivre, c'est moi qui me charge d'appeler un taxi et autant dire que ça me prends beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle pour y parvenir ! Je ne crée pas, à mon grand désespoir vu mon état de fatigue, d'accident de la route lorsque je lève le bras… En plus avec Rosalie à la limite de dégobiller à chacun de ses pas, beaucoup s'arrêtent pour finalement repartir…  
  
Une heure plus tard, je la dépose enfin sur son canapé. Emmett me remerciera de ne pas la coucher avec lui dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve !  
  
Je descends d'un étage pour rentrer finalement chez moi. Il est un peu plus de 3 heures du matin et je suis curieuse de savoir si mon homme a passé une bonne soirée.  
  
A peine ai-je le temps de passer la porte qu'il me plaque contre le mur. Je suffoque sous le coup de la surprise. Il se fait sauvage, je ronronne presque tellement j'adore ça !  
  
\- Bonsoir mon amour… me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
J'en frissonne.  
  
\- Bonsoir toi ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Dis-je en lui souriant machiavéliquement.  
  
\- Excellente et toi ?  
  
\- Moui… très instructive !  
  
Il m'embrasse sensuellement et je me perds dans ce tumulte d'émotions qu'il me provoque sciemment.  
  
\- Alors ? As-tu réussi le pari de faire repartir le premier mec qui t'appelle avec une érection du tonnerre ?  
  
Je ris ouvertement tandis que sa langue s'aventure dans mon cou.  
  
\- Mmmhummm… tu as entendu ça ?  
  
\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais appelé en premier Bella ? Je sais que tu ne résistes pas aux paris. Alors, as-tu réussi ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
  
Je porte la main à son entre jambe, il grogne et frissonne sous mon toucher. Merde ! Il est encore plus dur que ce que je pensais.  
  
\- On dirait bien que oui ! Murmure-je mutinement tandis qu'il abaisse la fermeture éclair de ma robe.  
  
\- On dirait bien oui… Tu sais que tu vas être punie de m'avoir raccrochée au nez Bella ?  
  
Un frémissement me parcourt l'échine. J'ai la chair de poule.  
  
\- En quoi consiste cette punition exactement ?  
  
J'ai du mal à aligner deux mots à la suite.  
  
\- Et bien… Je pense qu'une multitude d'orgasmes devraient faire l'affaire…  
  
\- Mmmhummm Jasper !  
  
Oh mon dieu ! Définitivement la meilleure soirée de ma vie !


End file.
